Bad girls and secret lovers?
by AznBoxingGirl
Summary: Gaara was pushed out the 4th storied window of his school building, all because he said no to a certain question a pink haired nin asked him. And what's in store for a blond haired nin that trys to hepl his friend? A whole lot of trouble if ya ask me. R
1. Ch1 Prologue

**Ahem, normal people still carry the Bijuu's(sp?) GaaraShukaku NarutoKyuubi**

* * *

**Yut-Prologue**

"Gaara! Oy! Gaara!" he yelled "Are you ok?" Ok, stupid question, but hey, just lookin for his opinion.

Kids started gathering around, "Oy, is he ok?" one asked. "What happened?" another asked.

There was glass everywhere, some were in his hair, on the ground around him. A lot got stabbed into his flesh of his arms, legs, neck, and face. "Someone call 9-1-1 now." he yelled.

"H-hai, sempai."

He looked up at the window of which Gaara had fallen from, what he saw had amazed him. "Sakura," he mouthed, "Ino." They both had shocked expressions on their faces. Ino quickly recovered and pulled Sakura away.

* * *

**Sakura and Ino's PoV**

"Hey, Sakura, na-" she got cut off

"Shut-up, Ino." At this point neither decided to call eachother names, they were too shocked at what they have 'accidentally' done.

"No, Not that Sakura, Naruto, he saw us just now! What should we do now? We have to get out of here!" Ino yelled, loud enough for only Sakura to hear.

"Ok, let's get out of here. I don't think Naruto will ever rat me out."

"What makes you think that? And even if he doesn't rat you out, what about me?"

"His so called undying love for me should never turn against me. Now, about you...let's give him a visit tomorrow shall we?"

"Sure, why not." Ino replied

* * *

YAY! Prologue! Real chapter's will be longer tho.

* * *


	2. Ch2 A friendly greeting

**Chapter two: A friendly freeting.**

Ok, I know Gaara feel out of the fourth storied window but he doesn't get memory loss, concoction, ect. K?

"When people need me I'll be there. When I need people will they be there? How can I trust and deschiper people's feelings. How do I knwo they'll love me as I love them? Do they know how I feel about them? How can I get those feelings out? I want to learn to know how people feel about me and how to tell them how I feel about them. I want to tell the world that even though I don't know it that I love it. I want to show them I care by protecting them with my small yet strong arms."

**Gaara's PoV**

I wake up in a white room, that's right, white. It's kinda hard to tell if there are any decorations, seeming that the rooms white and all, the window was wide open with a light breeze of wind coming in. But guess who I find right next to me? It's none other than Uzumaki Naruto himself. He lays next to me on the side of my bed, his sun-kiss hair blowing in the breeze. I brush a strand of hair from his face. He shifts a little in his sleep.

"Gaara…" he moans out.

I blush a little; yet I continue looking at his gorgeous face not noticing that his hand was on mine. I notice it and blush even deeper.

**Naruto's PoV**

I almost fell asleep when I felt somebody brush a strand of my hair to the side of my face. I, for some strange reason, moaned out Gaara's name. I quickly grab his hand and place it in mine. He looked shocked for a moment. So I decided to take this chance. I got on top of him, one leg on each side of his body and I kissed him right on the lips. I waited there for a moment. Then I started to pull back until I felt Gaara's hands pull me in, deepening the kiss. His hands roam under my shirt and he pulls it off. I shiver due to the breeze coming from the window. I start to unbutton his top. Instead he just rips it open.

His hands roam all over e, he lowers his head and starts sucking on my right nipple while his right hand plays with my left. I moan, which caused Gaara to get excited and nip at my nipple. I pull my body away and I start kissing him fiercely on the mouth and going down to his jaw line. His hand reach down to my ass and squeezes it.

**Gaara's PoV**

I was about to slide my hands into his pants and pull them down until I heard a knock at the door. Naruto quickly jumped off me and started to putt his shirt back on. He gives me a warm, heartfelt smile before he left.

* * *

This chapter was probably shorter. And I'm gonna have more lemon scenes in the future chapters...anybody wanna give me ideas of what to do? I really need help with these things... 

I don't even consider that a lemon, damn, I suck at those things. Well, At least I have a little more dialogue right? Things I suck most at. Anywho, please review


End file.
